La dernière partie de son âme
by hookinneverland
Summary: Harry est effondré après la mort de Ginny. Il ne vie plus... jusqu'à une étrange matinée ou il se réveille avec un sentiment de renaissance et l'envie d'exterminer celui qui a détruit sa vie, qu'importe le prix a payer. Mais quelqu'un d'inattendue va se mettre en travers de son chemin et bouleverser ses plans de vengeance. Entre vengeance et amour que va t'il choisir? (Drarry)


La mort, la mort guettait Harry Potter depuis sa naissance . Pas comme elle pourrait guetter un homme à la fin de sa longue et heureuse vie. Non, elle planait au dessus de Harry comme une épée de Damoclès, l'évitant sans cesse de justesse, mais à quel prix. Car si la mort ne l'avait toujours pas tué physiquement, elle l'avait tout de même touché en plein cœur. Elle avait d'abord pris ses parents, puis son parrain, sa chouette, son protecteur, ses amis, et pire encore... sa bien aimée. Et si la mort n'avait pas de visage précis aux yeux des moldus, elle en possédait bel et bien un pour Harry. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, l'ayant vu disparaître, renaître et l'ayant finalement combattu. Oui, sa faucheuse n'était nul autre que Voldemort. Parfois, il arrivait à Harry de penser avec tristesse à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, et il arrivait toujours à la même constatation : elle aurait été heureuse et pleine d'amour. Il aurait certainement vécu une enfance joyeuse aux cotés de ses parents, découvrant peu a peu le monde de la magie. Il aurait intégré Poudlard et y aurait vécu une adolescence normale en présence de ses amis. Et enfin, il aurait pu vieillir dans les bras de son éternel amour, Ginny. Mais sa réalité était toute autre, bien plus tragique et pitoyable : Harry était seul.

Cela faisait deux mois que le combat, qui aurait du être le dernier contre Voldemort avait eu lieu. Un combat long et harassant pour Harry, un combat qui aurait dû se finir par la mort de l'un d'eux. Mais lorsque le Maître des Ténèbres avait lancé son sortilège final, sur un Harry désarmé et effondré, Ginny Weasley avait fondu sur lui, le protégeant de son corps et de son cœur. Le cri ultime de la jeune fille avait été effroyable et douloureux, brisant l'âme de tous ceux présents ce jour là. Ses yeux rieurs, ses longs cheveux flamboyants, sa joie de vivre... Il avait suffit d'une seule petite seconde pour que tout disparaisse, laissant Harry et tout ceux qui l'avaient aimé, dans une horreur sans nom.

Cela faisait donc deux mois que le survivant était mort. Deux mois qu'il n'avait plus l'envie de se lever le matin, et qu'il passait ses journées à traîner sur le parquet poisseux de sa chambre, dans le manoir Black. Il pensait que cette journée ne serait pas différente, et pourtant, il avait tord ! Alors qu'il s'imaginait une vie meilleure pour la millième fois, un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, quelqu'un fracassa sa porte d'entrée et se mit à crier son nom à tout va ! La dite personne, semblait complètement paniquée. Telle un ouragan, elle faisait voler les portes du manoir, faisant sursauter Harry à chaque claquement. Celui ci, exaspéré par ce vacarme se leva d'un bond, mais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait un pas devant lui, quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre et s'exclama :

\- Harry ! C'était Hermione. La jeune fille, qui se tenait fasse a Harry, avait un air outré. Harry la dévisagea, ne comprenant rien a la situation .

\- Heu, oui !? Hermione ?

\- Harry tu es nu ! Lui dit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.

Le concerné devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et balbutia quelques excuses tout en se passant une vielle couverture en lambeaux autour des épaules.

\- C'est toi qui est rentré chez moi sans prévenir ! J'ai quand même le droit de me promener nu dans ma chambre non !? Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Bon pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi tu avais l'air paniquée comme ça !?

Elle prit soudain un air étonné :

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Heu... me souvenir de quoi exactement ? Harry faisait mine de réfléchir, mais rien ne parvenait dans son esprit embrumé. - Bon, je crois que je vais devoir t'expliquer ! Elle le prit par le bras, et l'emmena s'asseoir au bord d'un vieux lit défait et crasseux. Son regard plein de pitié se posa sur Harry, qui était totalement à la ramasse. Elle prit une inspiration et lui raconta tout d'une traite.

\- Bien ! Hier... On était tous au terrier. C'était une soirée plutôt normale, l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez vous étant donné les événements, mais on discutait plutôt bien... Enfin toi non, tu ne disais rien... Même lorsque l'on a commencé à parler de Ginny, tu n'as eu aucune réaction. Cela a eu le don d'agacer Ron, qui avait sûrement dû prendre un verre de trop. En fait... Ron te tient en partie responsable de la mort de sa sœur... J'ai eu beau tenté de le raisonner maintes et maintes fois, il pense que si vous n'aviez pas été en couple, elle ne t'aurait pas protégé de la sorte. C'est totalement stupide de penser ça ! Enfin bon ! Hier, il était donc fou de rage contre toi, mais toi tu ne disais rien, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il a alors sorti sa baguette et il t'a menacé, mais tu as été plus rapide ! Tu t'es levé d'un bond, lui a violemment collé ton poing dans le visage, et il est tombé comme une masse sur la table du salon ! Voyant la mine inquiète de Harry, elle le rassura vivement. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien ! Après ça, tu as pris deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu et tu as transplané. Et là, je peux te dire que tu as créé la panique chez tout le monde ! On a passé la nuit à te chercher ! On est d'abord venus ici, étant donné que c'est là que tu vis maintenant, mais le manoir était vide, alors on a continué ! On a fouillé partout et aucune trace de toi nulle part, on a vraiment pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je suis donc revenue ici, totalement dépitée... Et là, devant ta porte d'entrée, il y avait du sang partout ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ! Mais non, j'ai ouvert la porte, et je t'ai trouvé là, à poil et intact ! Finit elle par dire en rigolant.

Harry quant à lui ne rigolait vraiment pas, son air était sévère.

\- Oh désolée Harry. - Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste que... je n'y comprends rien... Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était passé tout ça cette nuit...

Harry était pensif, le regard dans le vide. Des images de Ginny lui apparurent. Des images joyeuses d'une jeune fille rayonnante... Soudain des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et cela le surprit autant qu'Hermione. La brune passa une main dans les cheveux sales de son ami, et lui caressa tendrement la tête pour le réconforter. Depuis que Ginny était morte, elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer une seule fois et cela l'avait grandement inquiété. Mais elle savait que si Harry ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas triste, mais parce qu'il était choqué. Et le voir pleurer à cet instant la réconfortait autant que cela la touchait.

\- Harry, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler... Son ton se voulait doux. Le brun acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son amie et de se laisser aller au chagrin. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune émotion, ni peine, ni colère, ni joie... Et là, tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa vieille couverture et il se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, il finit par se sentir un peu mieux.

\- Harry... Hermione parlait doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Heu la fiole qu'il y a là, elle pointa du doigt une vieille fiole jaunie au milieu des détritus. Tu l'as bu ? Il y avait quoi dedans ?

Harry fut interloqué, il n'avait jamais vu cette fiole auparavant. Il l'attrapa et l'inspecta. C'était une petite bouteille banale, quoi que sûrement ancienne, où été inscrit sur une étiquette blanche immaculée « Pour Harry ». Dans le fond, il y avait les restes d'un liquide bleu pailleté.

\- Non Hermione, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit...

Soudain, un violent mal de crâne le gagna et Harry se tordit de douleur, se recroquevillant sur lui même.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !?

Mais la douleur s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Harry cligna péniblement des yeux tout en fixant la fiole entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un mal de tête... Dis, t'arriverais à découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Hermione inspecta le flacon à son tour.

\- Oui ! Mais en retour, tu dois me promettre de prendre soin de toi ! Elle posa un regard tendre sur Harry.

\- C'est promis ! Fit-il en souriant.

\- Super ! Je vais te préparer de quoi manger, et toi pendant ce temps, tu vas prendre une douche ! Dit-elle en se retroussant le nez. Harry sourit et se leva laborieusement, les jambes engourdies. Il attrapa ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller quand un malaise le fit tituber avant qu'il ne trébuche sur une chaussette et se cogne la tête par terre. Hermione se jeta sur lui, mais fut vite rassurée de voir le jeune homme se redresser en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu es sur que ça va, Harry ?

\- Oui... oui ! Il voulait persuader son amie qu'il allait bien, et lui-même au passage. J'ai juste quelques vertiges, sûrement à force de ne rien manger... Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, non sans se tenir à chaque mur. Il était faible physiquement bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Mais son état psychologique avait grandement évolué durant cette dernière heure. Quelque chose l'envahissait peu à peu, comme s'il reprenait soudain conscience de la réalité. Cela le prenait aux tripes et lui martelait le crâne. Cette sensation, il la connaissait par cœur, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressenti ! L'envie irrépressible de vengeance ! Il s'arrêta net en repensant à la façon dont était morte Ginny et tous les autres, et se jura mentalement d'exterminer celui qui avait fait cela. Qu'importe comment, il le fera ! Il tuera tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin !

Harry se tenait devant la porte du salon qui était close. Il sortait tout juste d'une douche qui l'avait remis d'aplomb lorsqu'il entendit des voix émaner de la pièce en face.

\- Il est bizarre... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, disons qu'il est lui, mais le lui d'avant... Il a même pleuré !

\- Harry a pleuré ? Mais il n'a pas pleuré depuis sa mort... Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non, Ron ! Fit Harry en rentrant dans le salon, d'une voix sèche et pleine de colère

Il s'avança vers le repas qu'Hermione lui avait préparé et la remercia poliment. Un silence pesant s'installa, mais Harry l'ignora et avala goullumant son repas sous le regard perplexe de ses « amis ». Ron s'approcha à pas de chat. Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille et lui dire qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Harry le coupa dans son élan :

\- Ron, cesse de tourner autour du pot ! Je sais que tu t'en veux pour hier ! Mais sache que je comprends très bien ton point de vue ! Je ne l'accepte pas, certes, mais tu es un peu demeuré sur les bords, alors c'est normal que tu penses que tout cela est de ma faute !

Hermione sentait que la conversation était en train de dégénérer, mais elle décida de ne pas intervenir. C'était à Ron de régler ça :

\- C'est ce que tu penses, Harry !? S'énerva Ron

\- Oui !

\- Alors je ne regrette vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait hier !

\- Ah oui !? Et tu as fait quoi hier au fait !? Le ton de Harry était impérieux, il était sur le point d'exploser mais essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle. Tu m'as menacé avec ta baguette ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête exactement, mais dans tous les cas, tu as voulu me faire du mal ! Ron, tu as voulu t'en prendre à moi parce que ta sœur m'aimait et qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne ! Tu m'en veux car elle m'aimait ! Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux, et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Mais tu crois que je ne me déteste pas déjà pour cela ?! Tu crois que je suis heureux qu'elle se soit sacrifiée ?! Maintenant, je dois vivre avec ce fardeau ! Tu voudrais peut-être que je me suicide ou je ne sais quoi ? Hé bien j'y ai pensé ! J'y pense tout le temps ! Mais si je fais ça... si je fais ça... Son sacrifice n'aura servi à rien ! Tu comprends Ron ?

Ron était rouge de culpabilité et luttait pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état et s'en voulait d'autant plus car il était le responsable de cette situation. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Harry ne meurt, et encore moins qu'il ne se suicide. En fait, au fond de lui, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui en voulait. Peut-être parce qu'il était en colère et qu'il lui fallait un coupable ? Seulement, Harry n'était pas le responsable, et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il s'en voulait terriblement. Ils auraient dû traverser cette épreuve ensemble, après tout, ils éprouvaient la même peine. Oui, ils avaient tous les deux perdu un être cher.

\- Ron, je vais me venger ! Je le tuerai quoi qu'il arrive ! Que tu sois avec moi ou non ! Mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas... Je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place ...Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à mes cotés lorsque le moment viendra !

Il avait repris son calme et regardait fixement son ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête timide, et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Il aurait voulu s'excuser à cœur ouvert, mais rien n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il avait vu Harry si déterminé. Il se sentait si minable d'en avoir voulu à la mauvaise personne, alors même que cette personne ne lui en voulait pas du tout. La réaction de son ami avait été violente et résonnait encore dans sa tête. Mais il se sentait maintenant soulagé de voir qu'Harry pouvait de nouveau être lui-même, car depuis qu'elle était morte, Ron n'avait jamais réellement pu savoir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Après tout, Harry n'avait pas montré une once de tristesse face à la mort de Ginny et n'avait pas non plus montré de colère envers son assassin. Ron l'avait détesté pour ça. Mais maintenant, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive ! Il sortit du manoir et disparut au coin de la rue.

Hermione quant à elle était choquée. Comment avait-elle pu laisser son meilleur ami seul aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser penser que se suicider était une solution ? Elle le regardait finir son repas tandis qu'une aura de haine et de détresse semblait émaner de son ami. Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'Harry était redevenu lui-même, et elle était soulagée de ce changement autant qu'elle en était inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec cette nuit et à ce moment où il avait disparu.

\- La potion ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais oui ! C'était forcement la potion qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Harry la regarda bizarrement :

\- Tu as trouvé ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole ?

Hermione se sentit soudain gênée, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut :

\- Heu, non, désolée... Mais Harry, tu ne trouves pas que tu as changé ?

\- Changé ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tes réactions... Tu es redevenu toi... son ami la regarda perplexe. Je pense que cela a un rapport avec la potion que tu as bu cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contenait, mais elle a réveillé quelque chose en toi, tu le sens, non ?

\- Oui, un peu... J'ai envie de tuer tout le monde ! Répondit-il en explosant de rire !

Hermione était heureuse de voir son ami rire à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de l'accompagner. Elle aurait voulu remercier celui qui avait fait boire la potion à Harry, mais s'inquiétait tout de même de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne connaissait ni l'identité de cette personne, ni ses intentions, mais celui qui lui avait fait boire ce liquide avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était de découvrir ce que contenait réellement le flacon et de savoir si Harry courrait réellement un danger. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre sa chambre afin de récupérer son matériel et d'élucider ce mystère, mais devait avant tout rester auprès de son ami pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle décida donc de mettre son professeur de potion au courant de la situation ; Slughorn. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus qualifié dans ce domaine, mais au moins, il serait bien plus rapide qu'elle pour découvrir ce que contenait la fiole.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Oui, merci pour ton repas, c'était très bon !

\- Bien, monte te reposer, moi, il faut que je trouve le professeur Slughorn ! Ca ne me prendra pas longtemps, je serai de retour avant que tu ne te réveilles !

\- D'accord Hermione, fais ce que tu as à faire !

Hermione fut satisfaite de cette réponse. et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle resta quelques instants afin de s'assurer que son ami s'endorme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle prit soin de vérifier qu'elle avait bien la fiole sur elle et transplana vers le Chaudron Baveur. Le survivant, quant à lui, ne comptait pas réellement dormir et avait une autre idée en tête : il avait ressenti le besoin immense d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Ginny. Il n'y était encore jamais allé, pas même pour l'enterrement. A cette époque, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la dure réalité. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa tête, il devait y aller. Ce besoin était devenu urgent. Sitôt qu'Hermione fut partie, il enfila ses habits de la veille et transplana à son tour.

Il atterrit dans un petit village proche du terrier des Weasley. On était en plein mois d'août, et la chaleur de cette journée d'été n'allait sûrement pas l'aider physiquement. Le cimetière n'était qu'à quelques mètres, l'endroit était désert. Il s'avança comme il le put tandis que des vertiges commençaient à l'envahir. Il tituba sur deux ou trois mètres avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui et qu'il ne s'effondre finalement, vidé de ses forces. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours au même endroit. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé, et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu tomber dans les pommes. Il se sentit en quelque sorte soulagé. Si un sorcier, ou pire, un Mangemort, l'avait croisé à ce moment précis, il serait déjà mort. Il se releva difficilement quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Un bout de papier froissé. Harry l'ouvrit finalement. Sur le papier, se trouvait une suite de numéros, suivie de la marque des ténèbres. Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre ce que ce cela signifiait.

\- La résidence de Voldemort !

Il en était certain, ces numéros étaient les coordonnées géographiques de l'endroit où se terrait Voldemort. Qui lui avait donné ce papier ? Harry ne le savait pas, mais il avait juste envie de s'y rendre immédiatement. Et tant pis si c'était un piège. Tant pis s'il devait mourir à l'instant même où il transplanerait. L'envie de vengeance était trop forte et il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. La haine avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Il fallait qu'il tue Voldemort maintenant ! Après tout, celui-ci n'était plus qu'un simple mortel depuis que tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits ! C'est en pensant le plus fort possible à ces chiffres qu'il transplana...

Harry posa pied dans une sombre forêt, similaire à celle qui se trouvait près de Poudlard. De hauts arbres cachaient les rayons du soleil et la végétation très dense faisaient que l'on y voyait mal. Cette foret était des plus inquiétantes. En transplanant, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'il allait faire en arrivant, et maintenant, il le regrettait un peu. Aurait-il dû prévenir ses amis avant de disparaître ? Que croiraient-ils s'il ne revenait jamais ? Harry s'en voulait déjà. Il allait repartir quand un bruit au loin le fit sursauter. Il sentit la peur le gagner et son corps s'immobilisa. Au loin, le bruit se fit plus fort. Il ne vit pas la personne qui se dirigeait rapidement vers lui et fut soudain désarmé dans un éclair. Il réussit de justesse à éviter un second sort en se jetant sur le côté et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver sa baguette sur le sol terreux lorsqu'un un coup de pied dans le dos lui fit manger la poussière. Voilà qu'il était en très mauvaise posture. Il était seul, dans une forêt au milieu de nul part, sans sa baguette, et avec un homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à le frapper encore et encore. Un coup plus fort que les autres poussa Harry à se mettre en boule et à se rouler sur le dos, lui permettant de voir un grand homme longiligne se tenir au dessus de lui. Lorsque celui-ci leva son pied en direction de son visage, Harry le reconnut.

-Malfoy!?

Le choc fut brutal, et Harry s'évanouit, une fois de plus.

Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira! Encore merci mille fois a Natsu qui a corrigé toutes mes fautes et quelques tournures de phrase! 3 ( Et y avait du travail!)


End file.
